Bound
Plot The murders of three elderly women are linked to a home-nursing facility where the owner, Matt Spevak, is considered a suspect. But when Matt is found murdered during the investigation, the SVU squad turns their attention to Matt's sister, Emma, who is a nurse that might be responsible for not only the death of numerous elderly women, but her own mother as well, out of jealousy over the affection she gave her brother rather than her. Huang believes the rest of the murders were committed as revenge on her mother. The mother's body is exhumed, and from her grave, which has the names and birthdates of all of the family, the detectives learn that Emma and Matt are actually fraternal twins. Huang figures that Emma has always been in Matt's shadow as she's the younger twin, and the rope she used to murder the women was a sign of that. Warner's autopsy proves that the mother was murdered as she has the same puncture mark as the last victim, but they don't have enough evidence to charge Emma, so at Huang's suggestion, Stabler and Benson act like Stabler is very bossy and demanding of Benson like Matt was to Emma and Benson pretends to sympathize with Emma to get her to confess: Emma's mother was dying of cancer for five years and Emma took care of her. She killed her to end her suffering while her brother was in medical school. She reveals that there's more than five victims (six with Matt): there's dozens who she doesn't know the names of. She murdered them with air embolisms while she was going to school and all she knows of their names is that they were called "Mama." Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Callie Thorne as Defense Attorney Nikki Staines * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Daniel Pearce as Defense Attorney Egan * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Philip Bosco as Judge Joseph P. Terhune * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Harvey Atkin as Judge Alan Ridenour * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * William Whitehead as Judge Philip Wyler * Gibson Frazier as Forensic Technician Pat Fisher * Joselin Reyes as Paramedic Martinez * Joseph E. Murray as Paramedic Olson * Kevin Jiggetts as Officer Green Guest cast * Anthony Rapp as Matt Spevak * Richard Easton as Richard Sutton * Isabel Glasser as Josette Brooks * Edmund Lyndeck as Mr. Zelman * Jane Krakowski as Emma Spevak * James A. Stephens as Harvey Cohen * Eunice Anderson as Alexis Sutton * Trevor Jones as Ben Pawler * Paul Urcioli as Eddie Wooding * Michael Howell as John Ridley * Mark Fairchild as Dr. David Brelsford * Lisa LeGuillou as Lisa DiMarco * Tara Greenway as Lori Smith * Diane Bradley as Estelle Garson * Carmen Dell'Orefice as Marion * Jan Owen as Mrs. Rabinowitz References *Donna Brooks *Vivian Calas *FBI *New Jersey *Korean War *Harry Truman *Claudia Wooding *Susan Zelman Quotes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes